


a night like this

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: lean in close and don't let go





	a night like this

Daniel's hand ran absently through Sebastian's hair, catching on the tangles and working through them. Seb was still against his chest, eyes closed, taking quiet breaths and listening to the steady beat of Daniel's heart. Their room was iluminated by the bedside lamp - Daniel didn't remember the sun going down, but time was always inconsequential when he was with Seb. After Palaye Royale went peacefully to its grave, they'd been living together in a small house in Vegas. It started as a platonic thing (or so they told everyone), but it turned out coexisting outside of a cramped bus was too much for them to keep it platonic. There was far too much time between Dan's other band and Seb's music production, time spent together in _their_ home.

About a month in, they'd made it official that they were dating.

It'd been a few years since then. Daniel felt like he was getting old, could feel it in his joints after too many years of nonstop touring. If Seb felt it in himself, he never voiced it. Seb was a few years younger than him, anyway - still young and spry. At least that's what Daniel would say when his knee would give out and Seb would laugh before helping him. Sure, Daniel wasn't all that old, either, but he hadn't been too kind on his body. He tried not to think about it.

They started sleeping in the same bed a week after they announced they were dating.

It was more space-efficient, having one bedroom. Of course, Sebastian's clothes took over a good 75% of the closet, but Daniel didn't mind. It was still more space than a bus, and he didn't get carsick now. Still, one bedroom came with its cons - since then, Daniel hasn't been able to sleep unless Sebastian was right beside him. Usually that wasn't a problem, but there'd been nights when Seb was away, and Daniel stared at the ceiling until his eyes burned and the sun started rising. 

"You're awfully quiet tonight." Sebastian murmured, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Daniel. It was Saturday, and they'd spent the day together in pajamas, doing a whole lot of nothing. Even without Palaye to keep up with, the both of them found themselves busy every day; it was rare that they spent entire days together anymore. Daniel loved these days, when he could sit and watch as Sebastian just...existed. Watching Sebastian had been his favorite thing since he met him, truth be told.

"Just thinkin' a lot, yknow?" Daniel answered, letting his hand drift to the back of Seb's neck, pulling him close for a soft kiss that Seb smiled into. Daniel's heart felt fluttery inside his chest. He always thought it was silly, for him to still feel like that around Seb, even after so many years. 

Seb looked soft around the edges in this lighting, his head tilted to the side as he gazed intently at Daniel. "About what?" He asked, pressing his hand flat against Daniel's chest where his head had just been. Daniel rested his free hand over Seb's, running his thumb across the back of it.

"I think I'm just nostalgic, babe." Daniel replied in a sigh, looking down at where their hands were. Sebastian was mindlessly tapping his fingers against the fabric of Daniel's shirt.

Seb nodded a bit. "Yeah, that happens sometimes." He said, laying his head back down beside their hands. "But we're in the moment now, no use thinking about things that have already happened."

Daniel doesn't feel the need to answer for awhile after that, staring up at the ceiling. He and Sebastian had grown a lot in their time together, changing and maturing, learning things about one another. But still, Sebastian was always Sebastian. His concerns were rarely in the past, and Daniel always wondered if that had something to do with the tumultuous teenagerhood Sebastian experienced. He never pried when it came to that. They'd already had their conversations about that; Sebastian raw and vulnerable, speaking about his father with an unspoken rage that was nearly palpable. Daniel didn't bring it up since.

"You know what?" Daniel asked with sudden clarity, like he had just came up with the greatest idea. Seb hummed in response but didn't move. "I think I'd marry you." Daniel finished, and then instantly felt like a dumbass for saying it. Sebastian didn't reply right away, and he wondered if it was too much (if "too much" was even something that they could experience together anymore).

The silence stretched thin, and Sebastian laughed. "I'd marry you, too." He said finally, and Daniel thinks his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. 

Daniel sits up, and Sebastian has to sit up with him, looking startled. "You're not fucking with me, are you?" Daniel accused, frowning. He grabs Seb's left hand, intertwining their fingers, squeezing tight.

Seb shook his head, still grinning. "No? Are you fucking with me?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'd marry you. I would've married you months ago. Probably years ago." He added, his tone serious despite his expression. Daniel's speechless for a beat, the weight of he statement settling on him.

"We should, then." Daniel said eventually, glancing down at their hands. He could almost picture a band around Seb's ring finger, something simple that wouldn't get in his way too much. Something just for them. He looks back up at Seb's wide eyes. "Like, soon?"

Seb shrugged. "Whenever you want, love." He said, and Daniel pulled him up onto his lap, kissing him hard and fast. Seb pulled away first, laughing breathlessly, reeling from everything that had just happened in such a short span of time.

Mostly, Daniel just couldn't wait to give Sebastian a last name again.

**Author's Note:**

> is this my best work? no,  
> did i write it anyway? yes,


End file.
